A Present for Lenalee
by rumbling.sky
Summary: It's Lenalee's birthday and Komui had planned a big surprise party for her. Allen was left out of the loop and is frantic to find a gift. Lavi gives a little push and witnesses a perfect birthday in the process.


_**Writer's Notes: **_The idea took a life of its own while I was exercising. This story follows no specific timeline.

I do not own the rights to D.Gray-man. Katsura Hoshino does. This fic was written with the intent of releasing a story from its prison known as my head.

******

* * *

**

A Present for Lenalee

"WHAAAAT?"

Allen's outburst almost destroyed Lavi's eardrums. The readhead had just told Allen that Komui, the Black Order's supervisor, planned a surprise birthday party for his little sister, Lenalee, to be held that night.

"Komui's been preparing for it for weeks. Strictly under wraps, of course. He even told us not to greet her today so she'd be really surprised. Everyone knows about it," and seeing Allen's ashen face, "everyone except you apparently."

"How could I possibly know? I've been away on a mission. I just got back right now."

"Ohhh, so you really have no idea?" And just like that Lavi's mischievous devil took over.

"Eh?"

"Komui ordered everyone to get Lenalee a birthday present; otherwise, I shudder at the thought of what he would do to the person who couldn't even show his appreciation for Lenalee's presence in the Order. And Lenalee…Eh, Allen?"

Allen stood there like a statue, pale and unmoving. Sweat began to form on his forehead. Lenalee punching him in the face was dreadful enough, but Komui…Komui was a different matter altogether.

"Present? But…but…it's almost dark, where would I get a present for Lenalee?"

"If I were you, I'd leave now and head to town before the sun sets." And as an afterthought, he added, "Even if you don't give her a gift, Lenalee will be just as happy seeing you made it to her birthday."

"I better be off then." And Allen left Lavi alone with his thoughts.

"He didn't hear me. Perhaps it was a good thing I didn't mention that the birthday present is a contest as well. I really doubt Komui believes that anybody's gift could be better than his. Seriously, that guy has a terrible case of sister complex."

Allen quickened his steps along the hall, each stride carrying his hope to make it on time to get a present. But before he could get out of the Order's premises, a familiar presence blocked his way.

"Lenalee, ha—" and immediately, he shut his mouth. Everything was a surprise, after all.

Lenalee greeted him like always, with a smile on her face and a sweet "Welcome back" on her lips.

"Are you going somewhere? You seem to be in a hurry."

Too flustered to speak and keenly aware of every passing second, Allen simply mumbled his apologies and ran past her.

"Really! What is wrong with him?"

"Oi, Lenalee." Lavi was just coming towards her, waving his hand in greeting. "Was that Allen I saw running for his life?"

"Lavi, do you know where he's going?"

"To town."

"He just got back. What could be so important that he'd rush off like that?"

Lavi's mischievous devil popped up once more.

"Eh? Maybe, a date?"

"A date? With whom?"

"Who knows? He's Allen. He seems to have acquired General Cross' charisma with women, don't you think?" He leaned closer to Lenalee and observed the creases forming on her face. "Jealous, aren't we?"

"BAKA!" And Lavi flew across the hall. Lenalee left him in a daze, her face blushing furiously and her hand still curled into a fist.

Lavi felt his cheek turn sore. "Yep, definitely jealous."

"Oi, if you have time to lie there, you better go to the mess hall." It was Kanda. "Komui's doing something weird again."

Lavi stood up. "Yu…"

"How many times have I told you not to call me by that name?"

"Do you want to hear something interesting…about the bean sprout?"

"No."

"You see, Allen …"

"Shut up."

And the voices trailed off.

Meanwhile, Allen just made it on time or so he thought. Timcanpy had come out of hiding from Allen's uniform and hovered around him.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND DIDN'T TELL ME?" Allen reached for Timcanpy as if to strangle it, but it was swift enough to evade capture. He chased after it until it stopped. "You're right. I don't have time for this," he said, panting. "If my head hangs tonight, it'll be all your fault, Tim. Remember that."

Then he noticed where Timcanpy had led him to.

"Thanks, Tim. She'd definitely like those." On display were a pair of golden hair clips that he believed would look lovely on Lenalee's dark hair. Just as he was about to enter the shop, his left eye activated. Akuma!

Allen fought four Level 2s that night. Exhausted, Allen slumped to the ground. "It's too late, Timcanpy."

Back at the Order, the party was in full swing. Bookman, Miranda, Krory, Lavi, Kanda, the Science Department, and the Finders were all there. Jerry made a sumptuous feast that even Allen's great appetite couldn't possibly be a match against it. Everyone was getting full and drunk. Komui was praising himself for a job well done. And Lenalee was showered with a mountain of gifts, half of which were from Komui himself. Surely, nothing could beat that. It was perfect!

Lavi thought Lenalee looked radiant at that moment, but somehow it still wasn't quite right. And then he remembered. He left the mess hall in search of his friend. He had not gone far when he met Allen, clothes torn, disheveled, and crestfallen.

"What happened to you? Buying a gift isn't like fighting an Akuma."

"I did fight. And when it was over, the shops were…"

"You better not let Lenalee see you like this." Lavi shove Allen into the nearest room.

"Now, that's better," said Lavi. Allen was wearing his gentleman's clothes—a grayish vest over white shirt with a red ribbon tied neatly around the collar, and gray trousers.

"Now, let's go."

"But the gift…"

"…is not important. Lenalee will be glad to just see you there."

And so they went to the mess hall.

At Allen's entrance, everyone fell silent partly because most had drunk themselves to sleep, and partly because the conscious ones were curious. Eyes followed his every step as he approached Lenalee. One pair of eyes, Komui's particularly, bore into him and he shivered a little.

Allen couldn't look at her face. The ready smile that usually lifted his spirits failed to do just that. In fact, it did the opposite. "Lenalee, I…sor—"

"OWWWW!"

Timcanpy came crashing into the room and hit him hard on the head. ""WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Timcanpy was flying up and down so fast that Allen had to hold it steady in his hands to understand what it was trying to say. Allen let it go, and turned to face Lenalee once more. Holding out his right hand, he said, "Will you do me the honor of…" But before he could finish his sentence, Lenalee had already placed her left upon his.

And Timcanpy began playing the music. A waltz. Allen placed his left hand on her waist and began to lead.

"Nice one, Tim," thought Lavi, smiling to himself as if he had had a personal hand in this.

And as the music began to wind down, Lenalee let go of Allen's hand and laid her head upon his shoulders. Allen was taken aback a little, but instinctively, he placed his left upon the hand on his chest and after hesitating for a second or two, wrapped his right around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Happy birthday, Lenalee," he whispered and rested his head upon hers.

Komui was sobbing in the background, blowing his nose every now and then. "Lenalee's so lovely. She's growing up too fast. Soon she'll fall in love and marry…and… and…" Reever patted him on the back, "There, there, I'm surprised you're taking this quite well, considering—"

"BUT, until that time comes..." And before Reever and the rest could suppress the evil Komui from taking over, Komui took out his giant drill, our hero's nightmare. "Allen Walker, I will destroy that left arm of yours to bits and—"

Komui fell to the floor, unconscious. Lavi's hammer sent him straight to the Sandman. There was a collective sigh of relief.

"Not bad, Lavi," Yu said.

"Eh? I thought you were not interested in the bean sprout's affairs."

"I'm not, but if you hadn't done that, I would have released Mugen on him."

"You really are a dangerous man." Lavi returned his attention to the couple before them. "It seems our little commotion here didn't reach them at all."

Allen and Lenalee continued to slow dance, the music now playing only in their heads.

* * *


End file.
